


Cliffside

by bilarzo (tylerhoechlions)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, Historical, Ineffable Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/pseuds/bilarzo
Summary: "Ineffable Wives being sweet - historic"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	Cliffside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



For Glitchwell,

I drew them wearing robes that vaguely mimic roman fashion. Except, I am bad at drawing clothing. If you squint you might be able to see that Crowley is fashionably rocking the one-tit-out look.


End file.
